


Hark The Raven’s Call

by baanime



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Raven Neil Josten, This May Get Dark, allfortheficexchange, non-linear narrative in beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baanime/pseuds/baanime
Summary: Nathaniel Wesninski should have died an early death after Nathan caught up with him and his mother in a hotel outside of Austin Texas, however a call his mother placed to his uncle weeks before is what saves his life and has him on flight to London for recovery. Years later and he is back in America for an indefinite time and he has work to do, if only he could focus on it.Andrew Minyard cares less about Exy than he does most things these days, not even the happy pills that keep him high high high can get him interested in the sport. If he believed in regret he’d regret ever making deals to play with his cousin and wayward twin. So the fact that he finds himself intrigued by anything to do with exy at all is disconcerting to say the least. The Ravens’ mouthy new recruit is interesting and an incomplete puzzle that screams danger and Andrew is itching to put the pieces together. To pursue this interest would be stupid, but Andrew has always been more than a little self destructive.Or, no matter what universe they’re in Neil is interesting and Andrew is enraptured.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Jean Moreau, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: All For the Fic Exchange





	Hark The Raven’s Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Aftg and aftf gcs on tumblr, I really enjoyed this prompt challenge and talking about aus with you all. Love you guys you all really kept me motivated, enjoy!

When Andrew shows up to find Kevin Day (Exy’s Favorite Son) on David Wymack’s couch he can admit, even if it’s only to himself, that he is intrigued. He’d only just recently seen the very same Kevin Day a short 8 months ago and oh how the mighty have fallen.

Kevin is curled in a ball on the recliner, left hand clutched to his chest and right hand clinging to a bottle of vodka. The blood stained bandages on the left hand don’t escape his watchful gaze.

“Andrew,” Wymack speaks from the small hallway, causing Kevin to shift a panicked gaze his way then towards Andrew. 

It’d almost be funny the way he attempts to straighten his posture to appear intimidating if it wasn’t so pathetic. Andrew isn’t amused.

“Coach, it seems you have something that doesn’t really belong to you, do you need me to send it back?” Andrew watched as Kevin goes a disgusting shade of green in the face.

Wymack lets out a heavy sigh in frustration, “Cut the crap Minyard I called you here for a reason don’t waste my time. Andrew, this is Kevin Day,and Kevin, this is Andrew Minyard.”

Kevin takes a heavy swig of vodka, “Andrew Minyard, starting freshman goalie for Palmetto State Foxes, put on court-mandated mood altering drugs last year for assault of four men outside a nightclub in Columbia. You spent two years in a Juvenile Facility a few years prior to that and live with your twin who you met at 13 and cousin who took both of you in after your mother’s death.”

Andrew gives a slow clap, “Wow, am I to be impressed with your stalking capabilities? Am I supposed to return the favor? Sorry you’re not interesting enough to do research on.”

“You’re wasting your talent, any school would have taken you if you’d put in the effort.”

“Tragic.”

“Both of you shut up. Andrew, Kevin will be staying with us for an indefinite amount of time. No one but us know that he is here instead of West Virginia and I’d like to keep it that way. This is your only warning so don’t cause any unnecessary trouble you got it?”

“What’s in it for me, Coach?”

“A place to lay your goddamn head and earn a degree?”

Andrew simply stares ahead.

“Didn’t think that’d work anyways, I’ll take into consideration taking you off the meds on game day like you requested.”

“Say yes to game days and it’s a deal.”

“Fine, now get the hell out before you give me a migraine.”

Andrew didn’t spare a glance toward Kevin as he left the apartment, he had plenty of questions but he had all the time in the world to get answers. The year was already starting to look a little more interesting than the last and summer practices hadn’t even started yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter! It may be small but I just wanted to get the ball rolling for this fic. I’m really excited to share it with everyone. chapter will be posted sometime next week, there will be Neil in next chapter so look forward to that!! follow me on tumblr(abramminyard) and twitter(plutocoven) to see me rant and for future updates!!


End file.
